


Fill My Lungs

by babymocha



Series: Mad Max Works [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Slightly Dom!Nux, Smoking, War Boy Affection, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymocha/pseuds/babymocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Slit smoke their asses of, which leads to an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon. War Boys that smoke. High Nux. High Slit. C'mon. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic follows the boys discovering cigarettes then weed.
> 
>  
> 
> Dialogue heavy.

Slit and Nux were sitting on their bunk, bored out of their minds. The two had finished their duties of the day earlier than usual, so they decided to relax instead of work some more, which they would normally do. Nux was somewhat looking forward to loosening up a bit. It seemed like a good idea at first, chilling with each other and enjoying the other's company. However, he stood corrected when a few minutes had passed and not one of them said a word. 

 

It was unusual for them to stay silent for so long. Usually, they would talk about how they wanted to ride to Valhalla, describing a gruesome, yet glorious, death. Or they would share their dreams of becoming one of the Immortan's dignitaries. But today, it as awful silent. The silence was awkward for Nux. He shifted a bit, trying to get Slit to talk. It didn't work. Slit wouldn't be paying attention. He was either staring down, to the side, or towards the ceiling. 

 

It seemed like he was avoiding Nux's gaze. Nux didn't overthink it; he was just a little curious on why Slit was doing so.

 

Finally, Slit exhaled rather loudly and whispered  _whatever_ to himself. He then dug underneath the mattress, moving his hand around a specific area, and pulled out a small box. The box was dirty and obscured the writing that was on it. Nux could point out a few letters-- _M,L,B,R,O_ \--but couldn't find a word that had letters arranged in that order. Slit pushed the top back, revealing a number of thin white sticks and a couple of matches. Nux watched as Slit put one of the white sticks in his mouth and lit a fire with one of the matches. He held the match up to the stick, held it there for a while, then shook the match so the fire would go out. A trail of smoke emitted from the end of the stick, and Slit inhaled. 

 

He took the stick out of his mouth, and exhaled smoke. 

 

_What the fuck?_ Nux was amused, yet confused. The stick was burning, releasing a scent that made Nux crinkle his nose. The smell wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't smell particularly nice. The smell didn't seem to bother Slit. He would hold the stick to his mouth, inhale, remove the stick, and exhale smoke, closing his eyes like he was basking in it.

 

 

This was weird. Was Slit intentionally breathing the strange mist? Perhaps it was a type of medicine that helped him breathe better. But Nux didn't recall Slit having a breathing problem.

 

Slit sat there, staring at Nux, as if expecting him to talk. Nux decided to do so. "Hey mate. Whatcha got there?" Slit pursed his lips, the stick rising under the pressure.

 

"Figured you were gonna ask."  _Well, duh. The look on your face practically begged me to._ "It's something that helps get the edge off."

 

Nux was disappointed, as he expected a solid answer. "Well, what does it do?" His curiosity was growing. 

 

"Calms me down." Nux wanted to see what is actually did. He moved closer, causing Slit to raise his eyebrows a bit. As if Nux wasn't going to try it. 

 

"Give me one." He demanded. Slit kept the box close to his body. 

 

"No way." The burning stick hanging from his mouth jumbled the man's speech slightly. "This stuff could kill you."

 

"Like I'm not dying already. Just gimme one, Slit, c'mon. I can handle it." Nux moved closer, reaching an arm out to grab the box, which Slit was holding away from Nux.

 

The two wrestled lightly. Nux's chest was pressed closely to Slit's, the duo's legs entwined in a knot. Nux was still struggling to snatch the box out of the bottom's hands. Nux used his other arm to pin down Slit, who was struggling under his grip. 

 

"Damn it, Nux, get off. I'm not giving you one! Fucking--Nux! Get--!" Nux heard the stick muffle his speech. He stopped reaching for the box and instead pulled the stick out of Slit's mouth. Luckily the pressure of Slit's teeth wasn't that strong on the stick, making it easier to take. Slit thrashed under Nux, desperate to get the still-burning stick back. 

 

The top raised his torso, keeping his legs wrapped around Slit's chest. The bottom's arms were held at his side, so all he could do was spit curses and squirm. Small bits of ash fell onto Slit's chest and neck. The ash burned his skin, but not enough to cause any blisters.

 

Nux put the stick to his mouth, and took a deep breath, feeling the smoke fill his lungs. He felt it burn his neck and lungs with an angry scorch. The taste was heavy and robust--

 

The War Boy coughed up a storm, pushing himself off of Slit. Inhaling oxygen would irritate him more, causing another fit of coughs.

 

\--but it was intoxicating. The way the smoke ignited his senses. It made him crave another hit.

 

Slit swiftly took the smoke and stuffed it in between his teeth, putting more pressure on it. He watched as Nux coughed like his life depended on it.

 

"Wasn't so good, huh, jerk-off?" Slit huffed. Nux gathered himself and glared at the smoker. 

 

"Slit, give me a stick." 

 

"It's called a cigarette, dumbass."

 

"Then give me a fuckin' cigarette, Clit."

 

Slit was impressed by Nux's need. He thought that Nux was going to hate it. But instead, he craved it. 

 

_What the hell,_ Slit thought. He tossed the box to Nux, who delightfully trapped it in his hands. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly, wanting the taste to invade his mouth once more. Nux inhaled deeply again. This time the smoke didn't attack his lungs. They welcomed the smoke. 

 

The two calmed down from their little squabble, reveling in their smoking session. 

 

Slit watched Nux smoke. It was an aesthetic, watching Nux's chest expand and fall down. The way the smoke escaped from his scarred lips in a swirled manner. 

 

They didn't speak to each other and smoked until the other War Boys entered the room, disgusted by the way the barracks smelled. 

 

"Jeez, mates, what tha hell happened in here?" One of them asked. 

 

Slit and Nux just shrugged, both hiding a faint smirk. 


	2. Cannabis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit and Nux smoke weed and have the best high of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Slit is a little OOC in this. It's because he was excited to smoke weed, which he heard made the smoker feel amazing. I also had a small case of writer's block :(
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there are dealers in The Citadel.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, I would like to thank weed for getting my boys baked and horny. This fan service couldn't be possible without you.

"Slit, what the hell is in that bag?"

 

The two smokers were, again, sitting on their bunk. They had smoked all of the cigarettes that Slit hid in a matter of days. Nux was pretty sure that he was going to die tomorrow if he didn't smoke another cigarette. He begged Slit to pick up some more. Slit promised that he would have a new pack by this week. When he told Nux that he got a new pack, he was ecstatic. He was expecting Slit to show him a dirty box with the same smeared letters. But instead of a small box, Slit was holding a small sandwich bag filled with small green plants. 

 

"Somethin' new for us," Slit explained with a sly smile. "I heard it's even better than cigarettes." Nux didn't believe a word the man said. There couldn't possibly be something better than cigarettes. Maybe this new plant would taste nicer? Or it would give him a new high? He wasn't sure if trying new things was a good idea, since he had already gotten used to the taste of the smoke and the feel of the nicotine high. The war boy gave Slit a weary look.

 

"C'mon, Nuts," Slit was oddly excited. He took Nux's arm and was dragging him from the bunk. "We can't smoke in here though. I don't want no body to ask about it." 

 

"Where are we going, then?" Nux was getting pulled through hallways and staircases leading up. 

 

"A small cave I discovered earlier this week. Just trust me." Nux didn't trust him at all.

 

What Slit said was true. They entered a fairly wide cave that had windows carved out of the rock, letting Nux see the floor of The Citadel beneath him. Nux could tell that they were almost at the top of the rock, seeing that the greens were eye level. He turned back to Slit, who was sitting on the floor.

 

"Does anyone come through here?" Slit shook his head. "Just sit your ass down. I wanna show you how to do this."

 

Nux complied and sat in front of Slit. 

 

The latter took out a pack of paper that reminded Nux of sticky notes and a small circle-shaped case, which seemed to be a grinder. Nux watched as Slit took one of the green plants and ground them to a powder. Then he took one of the papers and dumped the powder in a straight line across. Slit carefully rolled up the paper, then ran his tongue along the end of the paper. Finally, he pressed the end down onto what was rolled. 

 

The product resembled a cigarette stick. Nux could clearly see the green powder at the end of the stick.

 

Slit tossed the rod to Nux, who caught it without any troubles. He inspected it carefully. "Put it in your mouth." He heard Slit say.

 

Nux did so. Slit struck a match (where he got that from, Nux didn't know) and held the light to the end of the stick. Nux was familiar with this process. Slit tossed the match aside and began to repeat the sequence from earlier. The former assumed that he was supposed to smoke like he did with cigarettes. He inhaled, and almost spit the stick out. 

 

The taste was nothing like how a cigarette would taste. While cigs tasted like the smoke emitting from flames (which he enjoyed), this new product tasted overly burnt and grassy. Nux wanted to take the stick out of his mouth, but Slit was watching him, a stick hanging from his mouth as well. Nux didn't want to disappoint his lancer, so he kept the stick in it's place.

 

When Nux inhaled, he felt the smoke slowly fill his lungs. The smoke wasn't the same as cigarettes; it was thicker and had more viscosity. It took time for the smoke to file into his lungs. Nux somewhat enjoyed how it felt. When Nux exhaled, he watched the smoke tumble out of his mouth lazily. He turned his attention to Slit, who was focused on his stick, inhaling at a quick pace.

 

This grass (Nux called it that) was making him feel strange. He began to feel like he was getting lighter. Like he was floating. His touch was started to get affected, as well. Whatever he would touch would seem so smooth and soft. Even the rock beneath him was soft like a bed. He was feeling lazier by the second. He looked at Slit, who obviously was experiencing the same changes. Slit made eye contact with Nux, then let out a short laugh.

 

"Damn, mate, you look funny." Nux laughed in response. "So do you, Slit." Which was true. The man looked fuzzier and less menacing. The black that would occupy his forehead now appeared to be a black halo surrounding his face. Nux giggled again. 

 

"Slit, my friend, where did you get this?"

 

He heard Slit inhale again. "It does'n matter."

 

Nux shrugged it off and moved closer to Slit. He inhaled some smoke, took the stick out of his mouth, and blew the smoke in Slit's face. Slit cackled and pushed Nux away. His fingertips felt nice on Nux's face. He got up and again sat closer to Slit. 

 

"Your hand felt nice. Do it again." Nux exhaled smoke onto Slit's face again. But this time, Slit didn't push him away. Instead, he moved even closer to Nux so the two were practically chest to chest. His presence invaded Nux's senses and made him feel warmer and fuzzier. Slit moved his hands so they were gripping Nux's shoulders. He pushed his forehead onto Nux's. 

 

"My driver. My idiotic, annoying, piece of shit driver." Slit took Nux's stick. "My fucking deadbeat, jerk-off--" Slit inhaled once more, then took his stick out of his mouth. He moved towards Nux's face and tilted his head. 

 

"--sexy driver." Slit connected their lips and exhaled the smoke he held into Nux's mouth. He heard the other inhale gladly then pulled away to exhale. 

 

"Holy fuck that was kinda hot." Nux said. He was pretty sure that his senses were tripping balls right now. He wanted Slit to kiss him again. The way his lips felt, oh god, they were the clouds of Valhalla. "Come here, Slit." 

 

Slit was turned on by the demand in Nux's voice, and he obeyed. This time, Nux pressed his lips to Slit's and moved against him with a need. He climbed on top of Slit and pushed himself deeper into the kiss. His lips, so soft, so chrome. He heard Slit purr in his throat, increasing the top's sexual desires. Slit's hands roamed over Nux's hips and waist. Nux, daring, moved his tongue into Slit's mouth, feeling Slit's grip on his hips tighten. The two swirled their tongues together in a fit of moans and groans. Sure, Nux had kissed Slit before in the past. But right now was nothing like back then.

 

Fucking hell, the grass beat cigarettes, easy. Cigs didn't make them feel this hot. 

 

Slit got tired of being underneath Nux. He pushed Nux over, lips still connected, and climbed on top of him. The grass was still burning in their brains. It felt like a never ending stream of ecstasy being shared by their mouths. Who knew that this plant could give a guy so much pleasure?

 

Slit felt Nux's hands move against his back, sometimes an occasional scratch here and there. Wanting a reaction, Nux dug his fingernails a little too deep into Slit's back, causing the top to break contact and groan. 

 

"A lil' too hard there, Nux." Slit moved off of Nux and felt the scratch that had hurt him, following it's path. Nux didn't seem to regret it, however. He even plastered a grin onto his face. 

 

Nux crossed his arms. "Never knew you became a softy." Slit glared at him, then pounced on him again. 

 

This grass was turning his driver into a smug, sex-crazed war boy.

 

Slit liked that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda hard to write what they were seeing. I've never smoked weed, so these depictions are not exactly accurate. I had to look up what cannabis would do to your brain, but there wasn't any exact answers. So I tried my best and wrote as accurate as I could be.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
